Talk:Holy Cow
Tried to Duo this as WHM/SMN and NIN/WAR and there is just no way. NIN with Full evasion gear, and WHM haste can't keep shadows up, Slow and paralyze from WHM landed no problem. Got it down to about 87% and it turned smashed WHM dead, then NIN lost shadows, Ni wasn't up, hit for 400, interupted ichi, hit again for 600 dead. This is just not happening, unless i see a video of NIN or THF solo'ing it I don't think it's remotely possible --Firewall 06:52, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Here is a video of a NIN/THF soloing this ENM - http://www.guba.com/watch/3000083358 triplec110h Well.... I'm impressed --Firewall 17:29, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Duoed with little trouble Nin/thf smn/whm. Ninja uses full evasion build, and spams tools for hate. Also reccomended to use Mamushito+1s those seemed to work well. Basic strat, have the nin do his normal thing, while you are using the merrited blood pacts. Also pretty useful is to summon an elemental then use astral flow. Saw 3 bursts for 30 percent of his health combined. Most of this fight you will be doing the same thing, resting then getting up to use merit bp. If you have to cure your nin, you have likely already lost. --Lightningcount 16:10, 13 February 2009 (UTC) A great amount of luck goes into soloing this enm because many times you instantly die while trying to overlap shadows due to his fast attacks. I have found it much easier to solo as nin/rdm using elemental staves versus nin/dnc or nin/thf using katanas because the dot from them is very low and the tp moves can be deadly. I also recommend elemental staves because they provide more damage and magic acc to all your ninjutsu. HQ staves combined with Kirin's Osode, Snow Ring x2 and Moldavite Earring make my ni spells do ~200 and san spells ~250 (I eat Cream Puffs but Ambrosia is best). Some helpful tips towards gear include stacking as much evasion/agi and int/mab/macc as possible (evasion being the #1 priority). Also, macroing int, magic acc, and ninjustu skill gear for enfeebs helps greatly. And as always macro in haste gear for shadows and keep yonin up. Duoing this enm is would be much easier, two nin/blm would make short work of this enm. With the right amount of evasion gear they could even use Innin, bouncing hate back and forth from a distance allowing them to save shadows and focus more on ninjutsu spells. This enm is one of the few places where a ni/san wheel nin is practical and useful. Good luck, it's a really fun fight! --Lilwoody 08:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Note moved from main page, needs clean up "He DOES NOT Get stronger as his HP drops. This is a lie. He has kind of a rage mode. In this mode he takes more damage ( T3 Nukes for 700-800 from RDM ) but also hits harder as normal: ~650 - 950+ dmg or even more." Odd Delay I've been solo'ing this bad boy as RDM/NIN for the past few weeks in an attempt to bring in some extra income. I've only fought him about 4-5 times so far, but I've noticed that his delay seems to be rather random, and I'm not sure what exactly triggers it. Sometimes his delay will be greater than normal monsters, taking up to 5-7 seconds to attack with slow II on, but sometimes his delay is dangerously low, attacking seemingly faster than normal enemies even with slow II on. I've noticed that right before he changes immunities, his delay is higher than normal, but when his immunity changes his delay drops like a rock. However, I've also witnessed his delay being rather low right before and after changing immunities. Any ideas as to what is causing this sporadic delay? Is it a change of immunities or something else? Oobdinglada 03:28, 2 April 2009 (UT Drops It's possible to get nothing at all from this BC. After several years of solo's, this happened to me tonight for the first time :(